


Земной вор

by KisVani



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Мон-Эла пытаются ограбить в баре.





	Земной вор

**Author's Note:**

> AU: Рой Харпер есть на Земле-38 и занимается тем же, чем Рой Харпер на Земле-1, таймлайн: начало второго сезона "Супергерл", когда Мон-Эл только прибыл на Землю.

Землянин был хорош, это Мон-Эл признавал. На Даксаме он часто сталкивался с ворами, особенно если выбирался в город инкогнито, так что мог оценить этого парня с профессиональной точки зрения.

Только в одном вор прокололся: почти все в баре были одеты значительно легче него, а на нем была верхняя одежда с глубоким капюшоном, кажется, здесь это называлось «толстовка».

Будь они на Даксаме — телохранитель разобрался бы с вором, но верный Диро остался в прошлом, скорее всего, мертвым, как и остальные даксамиты. А на Земле и сам Мон-Эл обладал такими силами, каких у него раньше не было.

Так что он поднялся и, извинившись перед теми, с кем сегодня пил, направился следом за вором. Уинн собирался пойти за ним, но Мон-Эл сделал неопределенный жест, надеясь, что он поймет как-нибудь по-своему и не будет ему мешать.

Вроде бы получилось.

Вора Мон-Эл догнал в переулке, куда выскользнул следом за ним через заднюю дверь бара.

— Верни мои деньги, — сказал Мон-Эл, хватая парня за плечо.

Тот обернулся. Если судить по внешнему виду, то он был примерно ровесником Мон-Эла. Но тот еще не умел точно определять возраст землян, и вроде бы они старели быстрее.

— О чем ты, мужик? — спросил вор, пытаясь скинуть руку Мон-Эла. — Не видел я твоих денег.

— Они у тебя в кармане, — ответил Мон-Эл. — И, если не вернешь, твое лицо уже не будет таким симпатичным.

Вор ударил его в живот. Точнее, попытался и, вскрикнув, схватился за кулак. Мон-Эл толкнул его к стене, подхватывая за грудки.

— А теперь повторяю вопрос… — начал он, и надо же было Уинну появиться именно в этот момент.

Он вышел из той же задней двери и кинулся к Мон-Элу.

— Эй, ты что делаешь? Прекрати, нельзя нападать на людей!

— Он украл мои деньги, — ответил Мон-Эл, — не знаю, как у вас, но у нас за такое принято ломать пальцы

— Я верну! — заорал парень. — Просто скажи ему меня не трогать! Деньги в кармане толстовки, а ты бросил их прямо на стойке! Кто так делает?

Уинн молча вытащил бумажки, которыми на Земле рассчитывались в тех случаях, когда не подходил кусок пластика, и кивнул Мон-Элу. Тот отпустил вора, который торопливо сбежал от них по переулку.

— Эй! А извиниться?! — крикнул ему вслед Мон-Эл, а потом обернулся к Уинну. — На чем мы закончили? Вроде я еще не всю земную выпивку перепробовал!

— Начальство меня точно убьет, — протянул Уинн, но вернулся в бар вместе с ним.

Где отключился спустя пару бокалов. Мон-Эла это устраивало, потому что ему надоело слушать, как кто-то рядом не хочет оттягиваться, а жалуется о том, что они поступают неправильно. Весь кайф пропадает.

Но потом, когда он и его новые знакомые только разгулялись, бар решили закрыть, а их всех выставить.

— Там, откуда я, гуляния длятся круглые сутки, — сказал Мон-Эл, когда его и Уинна почти вытолкнули наружу. Он мог бы помешать, но решил, что на сегодня с него хватит двух пробитых насквозь столов.

— Вот и возвращайся туда, откуда ты пришел, — пожелал землянин-здоровяк, закрывая перед ним дверь.

Мон-Эл закатил глаза. Уинн откровенно спал, свернувшись на ступеньках, и хотя тащить его до дороги было недалеко, но надо было еще найти того, кто умеет водить местные транспортные средства.

— Если надеешься обворовать нас, то меня алкоголь не взял, — сказал Мон-Эл, заметив, что к ним подходит тот самый вор, которого он прижал к стене пару часов назад. — Так что можешь уходить.

— Я… пришел извиниться, — сказал парень, скидывая капюшон, волосы у него оказались каштановыми, с легкой рыжиной, а в более ярком свете фонарей он казался еще бледнее. — Пытаюсь начать новую жизнь, но не всегда получается.

— Понимаю тебя, — фыркнул Мон-Эл, — кстати, насчет симпатичного лица — я говорил серьезно. Оно у тебя правда такое. Симпатичное.

Парень явно смутился и поторопился сменить тему:

— Что с твоим другом? Он в порядке? 

— Да, совсем не умеет пить, — пожал плечами Мон-Эл, покосившись на Уинна. — Ничего, сейчас разбужу и заставлю найти нам транспорт. Как тебя-то зовут?

— Рой. Рой Харпер, — парень протянул руку, а потом быстро ее убрал. — Странно познакомились.

— Да уж, — ответил Мон-Эл, а потом добавил: — если что, я бы позвал тебя к себе, например, но я сейчас живу у… правительственной организации, а они не сильно любят чужаков. Мне вроде как одному нельзя никуда выходить, нужно, чтобы сопровождали их люди.

Рой тоже посмотрел на Уинна и прокомментировал:

— Не похож он на правительственного агента.

— Какого дали, — развел руками Мон-Эл. — И меня устраивает.

— Любопытный какой разговор получается, — Рой переминался с ноги на ногу, — в общем, мне жаль. Если еще встретимся, когда… ты не будешь под сопровождением. Я буду рад.

— Оставь контакты и непременно, — кивнул Мон-Эл. — Приду с тем, что мне не жалко будет отдать ловкому вору.

Рой в ответ неуверенно улыбнулся.


End file.
